A Good Girl Is All A Bad Boy Needs
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Chris Jericho has vowed to himself that he will never settle down or fall in love with any woman. Fun is all he's after, but that could change when he meets Rebecca Atkins, the new personal trainer. Will she be the one to put a stop to Chris' playboy ways
1. The Doctor Is In

Chris sat on the table, waiting impatiently for the new trainer to come in to see him. He had a date with some chick he met the night before at a party and he couldn't be sitting here waiting all day. He was so tempted to just grab the next person that walked through the door and tell them to take a look at his damn shoulder so he could go. The door to the trainer's office flung open and in came Paul Levesque being held up by Shawn Michaels and a small woman.

Chris raised his eyebrow. 'Who is that?' He thought. She was definitely a good looking woman. She had this exotic and classy look to her. Certainly not the type of girls Chris usually went for. Excluding Trish, of course.

They carried Paul into the room and sat him down next to Chris. As the young woman was examining his knee, Chris was able to get a good look at her. She had a tag on her shirt that read, "WWE Personal Trainer". He watched her as she wrapped Paul's knee with the bandage. She soothed Paul as she finished wrapping his knee and then her and Shawn helped him off the table.

"I recommend that you stay out of action for atleast four weeks", she said, putting his arm around her shoulder and helping him to the door, "Nothing's torn completely, but it's very irritated".

"Ok" Paul said through gritted teeth.

Once they were out the door, the young woman turned to Chris. "Now, Mr.Jericho. What seems to be the problem?"

Chris licked his lips nervously. "My shoulder. It hurts". He could've kicked himself right then for sounding like such a big baby. 'Great, she probably thinks I'm a loser now'. He thought to himself.

She just laughed and walked over to him. "Well, do you feel like you might have torn something?"

"N-no. I think it's just sore". He stuttered from her presence. He looked at her face, her eyes were a bright honey brown and her lips were full. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked more like a model than a trainer. He licked his lips again.

"Hmm..", she said, twisting her mouth up in content, "Take off your shirt".

Chris' eyes grew wide at the demand. "Damn! We haven't even known each other five minutes and you're already telling me to get naked", he laughed, smirking at her, "I have that effect on women. I mean, I don't even know your name". He was praying that she wouldn't slap him and kick him out of her office for acting like such an ass-clown.

"I bet you do have that effect on women Mr.Jericho", she said, smiling, "Now take off your shirt so I can have a look at your shoulder".

He laughed and sighed in relief. Atleast she had a sense of humor. He removed his shirt and held it in his hands. He felt a sudden wave of pleasurable shock go throughout his body when she touched his bare shoulder. Not because it hurted, but because her hand was so soft. Almost like a velvet touch.

Her body was so close to him. Chris didn't wanna be perverted and stare at her boobs like some crazed sex freak, but found that it was no easy task seeing as how he _is_ some crazed sex freak. Besides, they were there and they were pretty big.

Chris smiled to himself as he enjoyed his view, not knowing that she was watching him until her fingers left his shoulder.

"Like what you see?" She asked, but she didn't seem mad, but flattered.

He didn't know how to react to that question. He could've been himself and said something vulgur and sexual or he could've put on an act and apologized. He didn't want to offend her, but he certainly wasn't sorry for checking her out, so he just sat there.

"I must be the first woman to have you lost for words because I've never seen you so quiet". She said, laughing.

He spoke again. "Must be a fan of mine then, huh?"

The woman suddenly became shy, her cheeks flushed. "Well...I've um.. always been a fan of yours Mr.Jericho".

"Please, call me Chris". Chris was flattered and amused that she was a fan of his, but also a little turned on by how she was blushing like a little school girl.

She smiled. "Um... the muscles in your shoulder are really tense", she said, getting serious again. Much to Chris' dismay, "But it's nothing too serious... Chris".

"Alright, well, thank you Ms...". Chris stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that he still didn't know the woman's name.

"Atkins. Rebecca Atkins", she said, holding out her hand to him, "It's nice to finally meet you".

He took it in his own and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine, Rebecca".

She blushed again and Chris laughed. He quickly, but carefully put his shirt back on and hopped off of the table. He stood in front of her and noticed how much taller than her he was. She had to be atleast 5"4. She looked up at him nervously, silence falling between them as they stood there. As badly as Chris wanted to make his move, he didn't... he couldn't. But why? Why was she so different than the other women he had met and had sex with? What was so special about her that he was willing to hold out on his macho-ness and sexual cravings?

'Do it! Touch her!' His mind screamed. Another half of him, a half he never knew was there spoke up. 'Don't! You don't know her and you don't even know if she likes you like that'.

Just when the other half of him was about to protest, the door to the office opened and Randy Orton and Adam Copeland came in. Rebecca spun on her heels and over to them, leaving Chris standing there.

"What happened?" She asked Adam.

"His concussion, he landed on the mat too hard and I think he might have triggered it". He said, trying to hold up Randy's woozy body. She directed him to the table and she went to work on Randy. Lifting his eyelids to see if he was out of it completely.

Chris could've killed Adam and Randy at that moment for coming in when they did, but instead he left the office. The image of her rang through his head. Maybe he'd just have to get hurt more often.


	2. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's

* * *

Chris was dreading that he had actually gone out on this date. Especially after meeting Rebecca. He shot down every glass of wine that was put in front of him to try and get rid of the feeling as he half listened to Jen (atleast, he _thought_ that was her name) talk on and on about absolutely nothing. She was a cute girl, but really boring. Oh, well, he didn't go out with her to listen to her talk anyways. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only.

Finally, fed up, Chris interrupted her. "How about we get out of here?"

She nodded her head in response. Chris laid a few dollars on the table and they left, heading back to his hotel room.

* * *

Chris laid next to her, his breathing returning to normal. She was definitely a good fuck, but Chris still couldn't help but feel empty inside. His shoulder had been bothering him the whole time, but that didn't stop him from reaching his destination with Jen or whatever the hell her name was.

He sighed to himself as he realized that he had been thinking about Rebecca during sex. It was odd, because he was pretty sure that he had moaned her name during his orgasm. As a matter of fact, he was pretty sure he saw her face too. He cursed himself for being so stupid. There was nothing between them. No chemistry or bond. She's a trainer, she touches injured guys for a living. Of course she's gonna make you feel special.

But, yet, he couldn't help fantasize about those soft hands rubbing all over his body. Or him making love to her endlessly...

Wait! Make love? Chris laughed at himself. Now he knew that he had to be out of his mind. Oh no, he wasn't the soft type who "made love" to anyone. Fast and easy was how he always did it. If that was true, then why did he suddenly feel this way about her? He hadn't loved anyone since his relationship with Trish, which ended with her cheating on him with Jeff over six years ago. That's when he decided that women were nothing more than objects. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was just seeing Rebecca as an object, but only in a different way. He was not falling for her, he just wanted to have sex with her.

He smiled to himself at that conclusion. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Chris! Oh.." She yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_"Fuck! You feel so good". He groaned, thrusting deeper inside of her._

_"Baby... I'm gonna come...oh CHRIS.." Her voice trailed off as her muscles tensed and she yelled as her orgasm took over her body._

_"Rebecca!" He yelled as he came..._

* * *

Chris woke up in a sweat. That had to had been one of the hottest dreams he ever had. So why did he wake up? He groaned, looking over at the clock. It was 3:30 in the fucking morning. He rolled over and noticed that that Jen girl was gone. He got up and went to the bathroom, splashing water onto his face to try and clear his thoughts. She was all over his thoughts. He didn't know whether to be turned on or frightened.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, for a second, he could've sworn that he had seen her lying on his bed. Then he blinked and she was gone.

'This is getting too weird'. He thought. He laid down and drifted off to sleep again. He had to settle the situation, but it could certainly wait until morning.

* * *

The following morning, Chris went back to see Rebecca.

"Hi Chris! What's the matter? Is your shoulder still bothering you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine", he said touching his shoulder, "I just wanted to come by and see you".

She smiled. "Really? You mean, _you_ took time out of your busy schedule to see _moi_?", she mocked, "I'm flattered".

"Well, yeah, I'm not that busy anyways". He teased.

She stuck her tounge out at him. She leaned against a big cabinet, her ponytail sitting on her left shoulder. "So, what did you come to see me for?" She asked.

'So I can fuck your brains out' He thought to himself. He cleared his throat to prevent himself from actually saying that aloud. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to..uhmm..go out..uhmm..". He stammered.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me that the 'Ayatollah of Rock N' Rolla' is nervous". She said, laughing softly.

Chris thought it was cute that she used one of his phrases. "Me? Nervous? Puh-lease". He said, smiling when she rolled her eyes.

"Then say what you wanted to say".

He smiled and started over. "Ok. I came by to see if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?". He asked, relieved that he had finally said it.

She smiled. "I would love to Chris".

On the inside, Chris was doing flips. Hell, he was doing cartwheels, somersaults, and backhands. But, on the outside, he stayed calm, playing it cool. "Cool. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"8:00 will be fine. And I'm in room 313". She said.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at eight". He said, turning towards the door.

When he left, he practically skipped down the halls and Chris wasn't the kinda guy you'd find skipping, but he was so damn happy that he didn't care. He had a date with a beautiful, classy woman and if he was good and played his cards right, he could be getting lucky by the end of the night.


	3. First Date Troubles and Anxiety

Chris had waited all day for 8:00 and when it was close to it, he no longer wanted it to come, because there was one tiny problem...

He had another date with a set of twins that Christian had hooked him up with. Chris didn't plan the date himself, they were originally Christian's dates, but he dropped out because he had SmackDown! tapings to do. Knowing that Chris couldn't possibly ever turn down a date, especially with hot blonde twins, Christian handed them over to him.

So, Chris was stuck with two dates and it probably wouldn't be so bad if they were both at different times but Christian promised the girls 8:00... how convenient.

Then a scary fact came to his mind... both dates were at the same restaruant! This was gonna be crazy. Chris started to panic. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was starting to sweat. "Calm down". He said to his reflection.

His cellphone started to ring and he glared at it nervouslyHe hoped it was the twins calling to let him know that they were canceling. He looked at the caller ID. It was John. He sighed a bit in disappointment and awnsered it.

"Cena!", he said into the phone. An idea forming in his mind, "How's it going?"

"What do you want Chris?" John asked, sensing that something was up.

"Well, now that you asked, how would you like to go on a date with two very lovely twins tonight?" Chris asked.

"Are they guys? Because if you're trying to turn me into a fruit I swear I'll kick...".

Chris stopped him. "No! No, they're not guys", Chris sighed, "Look, will you do it or not?"

John thought for a moment. "Sorry, man. No can do. Besides, there has to be something wrong with them if you're giving them away".

Chris was becoming irritated. "There's nothing wrong with them!", he took a deep breath, "Look, never mind, I have to go". He hung up before John could get another word in.

He had a date to get ready for.

* * *

Chris had called the twins and told them that he would meet them there. At the same time, he went to go pick up Rebecca.

When they stepped into the restaraunt, he quickly told the hostess that they wanted to be seated in the back. This was only because he reserved a table for the twins in the front of the restaraunt. Chris praised himself for being so smart.

Now, if he had only thought of the way that he was gonna tend to both dates without them getting suspicious.

After they ordered their food, Chris had remembered that the twins were probably here by now and were wondering where he was. He glanced down at his watch. It was 8:35.

'Oh shit!'. Chris thought.

"Is something wrong?" Rebecca asked, giving Chris a concerned look.

"No, nothing's wrong. Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back". He said, pushing back his chair to stand.

He found the closest back entry and went through it, ran all the way around the building to the front entrance, and walked in with a group of people so the hostess wouldn't see him, and got to the table with the twins. By that time, he was out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late", he said, sitting down to catch his breath, "I'm Chris".

One of the blondes, the one with the tongue ring spoke. "Hi, Chris. I'm Clarissa and this is my sister Marissa".

'Clarissa and Marissa. Their names are just as sexy as they are'. Chris thought.

After the introductions, Chris and the twins grew comfortable with one another. They talked for what Chris thought was only minutes, but in reality it was definitely over a hour. He didn't know this though, until he saw Rebecca leaving.

Chris quickly jumped up from the table.

"Uh...I'msosorryIhavetogobutIhadalovelytimeseeya". He spoke fast, making his words run together.

He ran out of the restaurant after Rebecca, trying to catch up with her in the parking lot.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

She turned to him, eyes full of both anger and hurt. "Well, I'm glad to see you had a wonderful time with the bimbo twins Chris, but I'm not going to wait around and be your fucking rag doll". She turned to walk away again, but Chris grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Let me go!"

He stared into her eyes before kissing her.

Outraged, Rebecca pushed him back and slapped him across the face, and then she stormed off.

Chris stood there, his hand on his cheek as he watched her whip out her cellphone to get a ride. On any other basis, he would've went back into the restaraunt, and took both of the twins back to his place. But, he didn't. He just stood there, cursing himself for not managing his time between the two dates wisely.


End file.
